


Just Your Average Girl

by Sweetlily100



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barchie will eventually happen on the sidelines, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl has never been to public school, Cheryl has to get married, Cheryl is a princess, Cheryl is impressed by Toni, Cheryl is kind of innocent, Cheryl is kinda bratty, Cheryl isn't sure of her sexuality, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, It's Senior Year, Jughead is not in this fic, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale is a country in this fic, Toni is a new student, Toni is a smart-ass, Toni is outgoing, choni, main plot takes place in california
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlily100/pseuds/Sweetlily100
Summary: From a Royal life in the country of Riverdale to Sweetwater City, California. Princess Cheryl Marjorie Blossom pissed off her parents again and they are done with her bratty behavior. They pack her bags and ship her away to live with her aunt until she turns 18. In that time she has to adjust her attitude and choose a prince to wed when she's allowed to come back home. Toni Topaz is starting her senior year at a new school, and she's determined to be herself and have a fun last year of high school. She isn't expecting much out of the ordinary, but Cheryl's arrival becomes a game-changer for the both of them.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Just Your Average Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've decided to start another Choni fic! As I said in the tags, Cheryl is a Princess and this story will take place in California. I really want to play with another dynamic to this couple and I'm thrilled to start sharing this with all of you. I'm also stepping out of my comfort zone with doing third-person pov and present tense, but I want to get used to working with different ways of telling a story and I'll be doing my best to write this well! Check out my twitter for updates on this story under @ChoniiBombshell. Hope you enjoy the story!

"Mummy, enough! You've made your point!" Cheryl screams at her mother, who is ordering a couple of royal staff members to pack some of her things.   
The queen shakes her head. "Don't fight this, Cheryl. You're just wasting your breath."  
"Besides," her father chimes in. "We've already called and made all of the arrangements."  
The king and queen are over their daughter's behavior, especially after last night. Cheryl saw no harm in telling Prince Forsythe that he was an 'insufferable smurf' after their date last night. To be fair, he had been wearing a crowned beanie and rambled on about useless nonsense. How was she supposed to hold a comment back in his presence? Her parents weren't pleased with the choice of words that caused the prince to storm out and announce he didn't want anything to do with the princess, adding onto the list of princes who opted out from trying to receive her hand in marriage.  
_Marriage._  
Cheryl hates the word. Why on earth would she want to get married when she has everything she could ever want in the palm of her hand. She receives a well-rounded education from some of the best teachers around, has five-star dinners made for her every night, and hardly any expectations. Though, the expectations that people do have for her make her upset. They just assume she's going to get married to a handsome prince and bare all of his royal babies. No one asked if she wanted that, the whole idea of it all was just forced onto her since she was a kid.  
"It was just one little comment! You both are overreacting," she scoffs and rolls her eyes.  
The king looks to his daughter with a stern look. "This isn't the first time it was 'just one little comment', Cheryl. All the things you do and say reflect badly on you."  
"No, you mean they reflect badly on _you._ You both are just trying to get me away from you guys so I'm not _your_ problem."  
The youngest Blossom isn't wrong, but her parents aren't planning on admitting it to her. They have the key to the lavish lifestyle she loves and is accustomed to, whereas she holds the key to opportunity and the future of the country. No matter which prince she marries, the union will bring forth great ties between another country that will lead to advancements in trade, technology, food production, etc. She would also get to stand beside the new king, living her typical lifestyle while producing children for the royal family. That's how the cycle goes, and Cheryl's turn is nearing close. She resents because she hates that things are changing without her say, and she just wants to live out her days the way she's been living them.  
"We just want what's best for you and the future of the country. Now pack any extra things you'd like to take and meet us in the dining hall at 7:00. The remaining suitors are coming over," her mother explains.  
Cheryl's eyes roll as her parents leave the room before her body falls back onto her bed. She didn't want to leave Riverdale and go to California. She loves Riverdale—it's the home she's known since birth. Aside from the predicament she's in, it's a peaceful place to live, and she lives the life many little girls dream about, but she knows she doesn't have a choice. Sighing, she sits up and slides off her bed, her red heels clicking against the wooden floor. Her closet door swings open and she grabs an array of dresses from the rack, placing them in her large suitcase. She then picks out some of her silk pajamas and fancy undergarments to throw in, getting more bags to carry the clothing when needed. After 30 minutes she had finished packing 4 suitcases full of all her best clothing. Her eyes glance to her clock and she sighs, wondering what she'll do for 15 minutes until she had to be in the dining room. The girl's thoughts halt at the sound of knocking behind her, making her turn to see her best friend.  
"Heather," she smiles.  
The blonde offers a little smile back as she crosses the room, wrapping her arms around the redhead. "Your parents said you were leaving tomorrow," she mumbles. "What happened?"  
Cheryl pulls away with a sigh, leading Heather to the little sofa in the lounge area of her massive bedroom. "I pissed off another suitor last night. My parents said that they've had enough of all this, and they're sooooo overreacting."  
Heather shakes her head a bit. "I don't know, Cher. I know you don't wanna hear it but you have been kind of a bitch to the suitors. You have a duty to do and it's irresponsible of you to act this way."  
"Aw c'mon, you can't tell me that you don't feel uncomfortable with the arranged marriage thing," Cheryl argues.  
"I wouldn't necessarily call it an arranged marriage. The only requirement is that they are a prince. Other than that, we have options and a choice in who we want to marry. I got to choose my fiancé, and you have that option too, but you won't have a choice if you keep pissing all of them off."  
Cheryl stands up, beginning to pace back and forth. "It's not a choice if I don't love the guy. I don't love any of them, Heather. I hardly know them. If I had a choice I wouldn't be getting married at all. I have no desire to have a husband, and I certainly don't want children."  
"You watched Brave too much as a kid. You may be a redheaded princess with an archery hobby, but you can't rebel against this. Rise up and do what you need to do," the fellow princess says in an attempt to provide some tough love. She sees Cheryl's head drop and sighs. "Get to know them. You'll like one of them if you give them a chance. Then when you fall in love everything else that's supposed to happen will fall into place like other princess movies. In a year from now you'll be a queen and married to one of those handsome fellas, probably with a baby on the way," Heather explains with a dreamy sigh.   
Cheryl scoffs and thinks to herself, _Is she really comparing our real lives to Disney movies?_ She wants to keep arguing but takes her seat again instead. "If I'm even allowed to come back to Riverdale."  
"Just shape up and you'll be fine. You can't be a teenager forever," Heather says. "How long until you return?"  
"My 18th birthday. So I have almost 9 months to be the perfect princess."  
Heather's eyes roll playfully. "That's not hard to do. Besdies, do you really want to give all this up for good? If you don't fix your behavior then you can't be a princess at all anymore."  
"I know."  
"Where are they sending you anyway?"  
"To America to live with my crazy Aunt Alice."  
Heather gasps. "The one who ran off to California to live like the poor?!"  
"That's the one," Cheryl nods.  
"I can't believe someone would willingly give up the royal life."  
A laugh escapes Cheryl's lips as she looks at her best friend. "At least we can agree on that."  
Both of the princesses chuckle as they hear a knock at the door, followed by a servant popping into the room.   
"Your Highness," the servant bows to the redhead. "The king and queen requested for you and Princess Heather to make your way to the dining room."  
"Alright, thank you for the message," Cheryl nods at the woman as she heads out. She then stands up, smooths out her dress, and adjusts her tiara before leading the way to her last dinner in the castle—for 9 months anyways.

**————————**

Hair dying supplies covers the bathroom counter. Steam from the shower still fills the small room as the strong sound of a hairdryer makes its presence known. A bright smile covers Toni's features as colorful hair flies through the air.  
"I'm home!" a woman calls into the trailer home. "Ryan? Toni?"  
Toni puts down her hairdryer and walks out into the living room—with nothing but a towel around her—to see her mom. "Ryan went to hang out with his friends," she explains.  
Her mother looks back in shock at her, seeing that her dark brown hair was now colored pink with some subtle streaks of purple. Her whole head except her roots was colored and her mother didn't know what to say.   
"You—you dyed your hair?"  
"Mmhm! The pink is more me, and I want to be myself at my new school," Toni says proudly.  
Her mom smiles as a bit before taking on a more concerned look. "Well I'm glad you're expressing yourself, honey, but will your new school even allow it?"  
"Well, I printed out the dress code and read it word for word. There wasn't anything that said I _couldn't_ dye my hair. And before you say anything, yes I know I'm being a little smart-ass about it," she giggles.  
Her mom rolls her eyes as she puts her bag down. "I actually wasn't planning on saying that, but you aren't wrong. Just make sure that if anyone says anything that you prove to them that you had the right to do that to your hair."  
"See, you get me," the petite teen smirks before heading to clean up the bathroom.   
Toni begins cleaning up after herself as she hears her mom ask what she wanted for dinner. She ponders for a moment before she says she wants spaghetti. After her request, pots and pans bang around in the kitchen and she hears her mom start filling a pot with water from the sink. She holds her towel tight around her body as she leaves the bathroom and goes to her room, grabbing a pair of flannel pajama shorts and a black crop top. Once her clothes are on her body and her hair is tied in a bun, she heads to the kitchen to help her mom cook.  
"Want me to heat up the tomato sauce?" she asks, placing her hand on the pantry doorknob.  
"Yes please," her mom smiles with tired eyes.   
The pink-haired girl nods before she opens the door and grabs the store-bought sauce. She pops the lid open and then pours half of the jar into a saucepan to heat up. Her eyes then go to her mother and she strikes up a conversation.  
"How was your day at work?"  
The woman yawns as she stirs the pasta. "Tiring, but worth it."  
Toni stirs the tomato sauce, smiling at her mother's response. Her mom had always been a giver, wanting to help others before helping herself. The trait is still very admirable, but Toni worries. It's been 6 years since her dad died and their lives changed. They were fortunate enough for her mom to be hired at the hospital a week prior to the tragedy. Her mom sold their big fancy house, moving them to a trailer home and paying it off, using some of the extra money to renovate and make the situation more livable. All money left over from selling their house was stored away in the bank.  
Toni's mother strains the water from the pasta before putting it onto some plates and allowing Toni to pour the sauce over them. They put the remainder into a container so that Ryan would have a meal for when he got home and then sat down to eat.  
"What's today's picture, honey?" Toni's mother smiles from the seat next to her at the table. Toni grabs her phone and pulls up her saved photos, picking one of the photos she took that afternoon. She passes the photo to her so she could see. "You went by your old school?"  
The teen nods. "Yeah. I guess I just wanted to see it one more time before I go to Sweetwater. I know what happened wasn't okay, but it's still a chapter of my life."  
"And you needed some closure," comes her mother's reply. "I understand. Just remember to be careful and let me know if there's another bullying issue."  
"I will," Toni smiles. "Besides, I have a feeling that this school will be better than the other one."  
"I do too," her mom hums back. "Can you promise me one thing though?"  
"What is it?"  
"Be yourself, despite what anyone says. Don't be afraid to stand out for the sake of people liking you."  
Toni's lips curl as she reaches for her scrunchie, letting her pink and purple hair fall messily around her. "I'm pretty sure I've already committed to that," she giggles.  
Her mother groans as she stands up and starts messing up Toni's hair even more, both of them laughing in the process. Hands are placed onto Toni's cheeks and she's looking right at her mother when she says, "Promise me, Toni."  
"I promise," she beams back. A soft kiss is placed onto her forehead before her mother is picking up their dirty dishes and taking them to the sink. She quickly thanks her and announces that she'll be heading to her room. Her only plan she has at the moment is to prepare for the last day of summer before what she assumes will be a typical senior year.


End file.
